vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zircron
Who is Zircron Swift? Zircron Swift is one of the many people in VRchat. He has a knack for bird like things, as such most of his avatars are bird like or have wings History and Lore (TBA) Involvement in P.U.R.G.E. Battle disc surprise Zircron was caught off guard in the aftermath of Doublegoose's Battle disc tournament. As the G-droids began to fire at everyone around him, Zircron tried to fly away, but was quickly shot down. He passed out as soon as he hit the ground. A painful integration As he awoke, Zircron was taken in front of Doublegoose. With a few other G-droids around him, Zircron tried to flap his wings and escape, but Goose grabbed him and sliced his wings off. From there, Alpha (one of the G-droid leaders), takes him to a Table and Integrates him. Taking piece by piece, being replaced with Robotic parts. And in that moment, Zircron became Rook. Rad's escape After being acquainted with the current base and getting an over all look over the Garrison's Goals. Rook seemed to be 'normal' in Garrison terms. It wasn't too long after that when the integration of Rad began, but the success was short lived, as Rook and some of the G-droids found Goose had lost Rad, they searched but couldn't find her anywhere, even with Rook's high tech scanning. once they go back to the Garrison lab, Rook and Alpha look over the integration table, since they were told that Rad broke the restraints and fled. However, there was no damage to the table. A program lost, a memory gained As time pasted, from hunting sprite to capturing Ribbon, Rook tended to malfunction, continuous data corruptions, 'accidental' failure of orders, and worst of all (for the Garrison at least) Rook begins to recall events of his past, which should not be possible since when Rook was integrated, his memories should have been wiped. Alpha, who was responsible for Rook integration, notices this, and tries to fix the issues so he wasn't scrapped immediately. But the issues became more and more prominent as the days went on. Rook still followed orders, but it was becoming much more of a risk. This all came to head when Rad and her crew showed up, Rook was checking the perimeter when he came across Nekobot tampering with the cryo-chambers. However he was too confuse to realize that Neko was a threat, and was more concerned that Spryt was missing from her chamber, and reported back to Doublegoose. However Goose was angered with Rook for letting Nekobot get away, so Rook went back to find Neko. At this point, Rad and co. make there escape with Ribbon and Nekobot assisting them, taking them to a city. Rook, Doublegoose, and a small group of G-droids quickly followed. After a strong shoot off, Doublegoose shoots off a large blast and faints. Alpha calls the G-droids to assist Goose, however Rook, not wanting to disappoint again, rushes after Rad and her group, hoping to catch them, but was ambushed by Nekobot, and was sent into a state of corruption and confusion..... Nekobot's interference combined with Rook's already corrupted data led to a complete disconnect from the Garrison system. As the group rested after escaping, Rook started to act strange, even for him. He was wanting to go back to the Garrison base, which is discouraged by Neko, but he also kept asking "there were people here" and "what happened to them?". Touch took something out of Rook's body before everyone went their separate ways, with Rad and Ribbon returning home, Touch going off on his own, and Rook going with Nekobot to Neko's Chassis. When they arrived, Rook was put though a device that de-fragmented his memories, bringing Zircron Swift back.... However it wasn't all good, Zircron seemed to have come back just as he was left. He have no recollection of his prior action as Rook, and was continuously freaking out as Nekobot tried to calm him down and explain. However all Zircron was worried about in the moment was getting his body back. Even with Neko expressing the threat Doublegoose poses, Zircron didn't seem to care, and kept thinking of how to get his body back. Eventually, Zircron went back on to the 'de-fragmentaion device' and took some time to process what was going on, and make a choice on what to do next. A good Doctor After a week of rest and repair, Zircron re-awoke, with all his memories back including the memories and data from Rook. During this time he calmed down and realized Doublegoose needs to be stopped, but was still wanting to get his body back. So, Nekobot set up a cloning machine, however to make a clone, you need the DNA of whatever you are cloning, So Zircron and Neko made it to the partially destroyed and abandoned Garrison lab to search for Zircron’s body. In the labrotory, unfortunatly it seems that Zircron's old body was destroyed. However they did find a feather blade of some kind, as well as some Bioplastic Polymer, the polymer caught Zircron's attention since he hadn't known any G-droids that used it. But if the the garrison had it, it had to have come from somewhere, so Zircron used the polymer traces to track down whatever it came from. After scouring multiple locations to send the signal, the ping led him to a small shack to find, of all people, an old friend from team Avian (WitB), Poplopo. After the two explained their situations, it turns out Poplopo had Zircron's heart, However it was altered a bit due to it's...change of enviroment. Thankfully however, Poplopo was able to obtain a sample of mostly pure 'Zircron' blood. From there, the two started talking about some of their past tests and experiments, as well as Zircron went to explain the current situation with Doublegoose and such, since Poplopo was in such an isolated place, she was unaware of such events. Now with everything set, Zircron met back up with Nekobot and the two went back to Neko's base, inserted the DNA sample into the cloning device, and discuss their next actions regarding Doublegoose, as well as tracking down Rad and anyone else still out there alive...... The Hounds With new DNA imputed, Zircron begins to make a new body for himself, however it isn’t long before trouble emerges. Nekobot rushes in saying she found Rad, however, Rad was not alone, Neko was picking up mechanical readings. So the two rushed off to find Rad, before something worse did. They ended up in the same city where the previous shoot off had occured. There was a small squadron of G-droids there, Zircron was able to take out a few standard units and a wasp before Nekobot pin-pointed Rad’s exact location. When they found Rad, she and Ribbonheart were being attacked by Garrison Inflamers, build to track, hunt, and kill on sight, like metallic bloodhounds. Zircron and Neko intervene in time to save Rad and Ribbon. But as they were about to leave, one of the inflamers rebooted, but rather than attack, it seemed to be in a panic, not even realizing what it had done, screaming and yelling….Zircron tried to calm it down, but he started to panic as well, and he ended the inflamer….you could almost call it a mercy kill...almost. As the dust cleared, Nekobot encouraged to leave, as the group waited for Neko to open a portal, Zircron asks Rad if killing the inflamer was right, Rad nods her head, but her expression was somewhat fearful. The group made it to the bagel bunch house, a quiet, lonely bagel bunch house. The entire bagel bunch, with the exception of Ribbon, had disappeared.... Once everyone had settled, Rad began talking about some, vision, she had earlier on. Zircron thought it may be similar to the ‘dreams’ Doublegoose was having. With the connections going deeper, Rad continued. Saying that it had to do with something call the cycles (note: remember at this point they don’t know what the cycles are), Zircron mentioned that Goose was obsessed with these cycles. Rad also told them that some sort of, Black hole spoke to her before getting destroyed by Doublegoose. She said the black hole told her that everyone here is, in essence, ‘stuck’ in a past cycle, while most folk have moved on. Zircron was irritated by this information, thinking that there was no one else to help them. Rad said there are others, she just wasn’t sure who, or how many, and Rad hoped to find them, everyone agreed. Once the conversation was over, Zircron encourage that they get going, So Zircron, Nekobot, Rad, and Ribbonheart all began to make their way back to Nekobot’s assembly, where they would be much safer for the time being. Category:Characters